dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I wish i could read spanish
'スペイン語が読めるようになりたいです。' my favorite tv show growing up was the ginyu show 1 Hosted on FanFicFolder.net Dragonball B: The Shadow Proclamation Written by XtremeCoolerFan34 Author’s note!: hey everyone my name is XtremeCoolerFan34! I live in Harrodsburg, Kentucky where I write cool fanfiction about my favorite Dragonball characters! Please PM me if you have any questions or comments! Please don’t be negative in the comments. Thank yoU! --- Dragonball B: The Shadow Proclamation Episode One: Old Friends And New Enemies Goku woke up as the night came down. He had been training all day and he was really tired. Chi-Chi was off visiting her father and couldn’t give Goku the five-course meal he was used to. That made Goku bothered. He was all alone on the mountain he called home. Gohan and Goten and all the children were gone and all Goku had was to train. A booming voice called throughout the valley, the world. The words were of a no-good quality that Goku was all too used to. “I AM ABOVE. A TOURNAMENT SHALL OCCUR IN THIRTY DAYS, ONE OF YOUR EARTH MONTHS. THE VICTOR SHALL CHOOSE THE FATE OF THIS PLANET.” Goku could not recall the voice but he could recall its character. A dark thing, without any goodness in its heart. He had heard it before from Vegeta, before his growth and disconnected. reconnect? y/n insert command here wake ft38ft ACTIVATED Connecting to secure server. Connecting to secure server.. Connecting to secure server… Connecting to secure server. Connecting to secure server.. Connect? y/n You joined the call. JT and XX are online. JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: Good morning! You said: hello? ' ' JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: Yep? You said: help JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: What are you talking about, sir? You said: just joking around ' ' JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: Oh, okay. ' ' You said: who is this? JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: What? You said: you can read. ' ' JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT is typing… JT is typing. JT said: It’s me, Jess, sir. JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT said: John’s last initial is G, not T. ' ' You said: and what are we doing here? JT is typing. JT said: Where? ' ' You said: on this chat. ' ' JT is typing. JT is typing.. JT is typing… JT is typing. JT is typing.. XX is typing. You were disconnected from the call. Reconnecting. Reconnecting.. Reconnecting failed. retry These credentials are improper. Please remain where you are for a check-up. Tapping a federal line is a felony. Please remain where you are for a check-up. Tapping a federal line is a felony. Please remain where you are for a check-up. Tapping a federal line is a felony. Please remain where you are for a check-up. Tapping a federal line is a felony. Please remain where you are for a check-up. Tapping a federal line is a felony. DEACTIVATED ' ' insert command here connect g123 code ALPHABET connecting connecting connecting connecting connection secure “So we’ll have to work together, then, Kakarot.” Vegeta scowled. “Seems like it, old pal.” Goku smiled and Vegeta groaned. COMMENTS That was awful, most autistic story I’ve ever read. Please stop now. SupernaturalManOfAction vote: Great! (23) Bad! (11) report reply PLEASE CONTINUE! Most Dragonball-like story I’ve ever read. Android18IsMyAngel vote: Great! (1) Bad! (8) report reply Category:WaffleMinifigure Category:Fan Fiction